19 January 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-01-19 ;Comments *Peel plays a Ride record from a fax request by a listener called Sarah that he received yesterday. *Peel plays a track from Bis that is from their forthcoming album that has not been released yet. *Peel plays a track which features a vibrator from Barbed and advises kids don't try playing the guitar with a vibrator without a doctor's certificate !! Later on in the programme, a listener mentions on a fax that Barbed may not have been the first artist to use a vibrator in the track. He specifies an artist called Steve Hillage from System 7 using a vibrator on one of his tracks that got played on the show. *Peel mentions after the Saint Eileen track from Headbutt that his mother in law is also called Eileen. *Peel plays a Polkacide request from a listener and mentions that when it was first released in 1986, he found it fabulous, but is not sure now. *Peel mentions his son William saw the Wedding Present playing yesterday and thought they were better than he'd ever seen them. *Peel plays tracks from Pavement's Brighten The Corner album and was going to play Elvis Presley's Blue Hawaii record after Pavement's Blue Hawaiian, but couldn't find it. *Peel mentions being astonished when reading the Independent On Sunday how much celebrity DJ's get extraordinary amounts of money paid outside their radio work and says that the last gig he performed, which was at Manchester, he only got paid £150 with no expenses. *Peel plays a Slade record after lead singer Noddy Holder appeared on Stuart Maconie's show last week. He goes on to say that his favourite Slade record is The Bangin' Man. Sessions *Soulbossa #2. Recorded: 1996-10-13. Broadcast: 03 November 1996 Tracklisting *Coldcut: Atomic Moog 2000 (Bullet Train Edit) (CD - Atomic Moog 2000 / Boot the System) Ninja Tune *Pavement: Date W/ IKEA (LP - Brighten The Corners) Domino *Soulbossa: Red Rag (session) @ :(JP: 'When I was a lad and first told jokes, one of the jokes that delighted me actually, was when somebody said 'What's black and white and red all over?', I don't know the answer to that, that's too good for me, and somebody said, a newspaper you see, it's black and white and it's 'read' all over. I thought it was magnificent, still do really and this is a pathetic reason, probably a terrible reason that is for ever being playing a record. That was Red Rag and this is Black And White Rag.') *Winifred Atwell: Black And White Rag :(BBC Radio One trailer) *'Unknown Artist': Untitled (12" - Eastcoaster Vol 2) Eastcoaster John calls the artist Eastcoaster. Discogs notes the artist unknown, while Eastcoaster label's only other release was also un-named on the record, though is actually Tekniq '' @ *Snowpony: Come + Sit Here On Your Daddy's Knee (7" - The Little Girls Understand) Rough Trade *Make Up: Vs Culture (CD - After Dark) Dischord *Ride: Furthest Sense (12" - Play) Creation :(news)'' *Bis: Everybody Thinks That They're Going To Get Theirs (CD - The New Transistor Heroes) Wiiija *Sidewinder: Homosapien Meets The Microbe (CD - Colonized) Mille Plateaux @ *Soulbossa: Nothing (session) @ :(JP: 'In these programmes over the years, we featured a wide range of instruments, but never I think until tonight, a vibrator, it comes about thus from a letter by Alex and Alex of Barbed sent me before Christmas, along with a CD called, what is the CD called, United Mutations Lo Recordings Volume 3 on Lo Records and it says here, this is the sound of a vibrator or the sound of a vibrator makes, going through an electric guitar cranked up very high and it's a good noise it must be said') *Barbed: Vibrators (v/a CD - United Mutations Lo Recordings Vol 3) Lo @ :(Billy Bragg sitting in for Andy Kershaw's show, while he is in Africa trailer) *Deadly Avenger: Coney Island Baby (2x12") D.C. Recordings @ *Jah Warrior: King Saul Dub (CD - Great Kings Of Israel) Jah Warrior @ *Simon Joyner: Robin Hood (v/a 7" - Songs From A Room) Sing, Eunuchs! *Beatnik Filmstars: The Family That Plays Together (CD - Phase 3) Mobstar *Headbutt: Saint Eileen (10" - Danger Ice) Petty Bourgeois Broadcasts *Noosphere: Noos-Leap (v/a 2x12" - Made On Earth - The Sampler E.P.) Blue Room Released @ :(Mark Radcliffe show trailer) *Soulbossa: Beginning Of The End (session) @ *Polkacide: Helena (LP - Polkacide) Subterranean *Pavement: Blue Hawaiian (LP - Brighten The Corner) Domino *Roughcut: Almighty (CD - Come Out) Zip Dog @ *Midget: Kylie And Jason (7") Radar :(news) *Panacea: The Day After (12" - The Day After / Reality) Position Chrome @ *Experimental Pop Band: Terrible Terrible Pain (12" - Boutique In My Backyard) Swarffinger *Soulbossa: Now (session) @ *Mukurwe-ini Boys: 'Motesso Mojohn' (Kenyan record) :(Stuart Maconie trailer) *Atari Teenage Riot: Sick To Death (12" - Sick To Death E.P.) Digital Hardcore @ *Slade: The Bangin' Man (7") Polydor *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-H08356XXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 1997-01-xx Peel Show LE324 ;Length *1) 2:01:42 *2) 1:32:01 (12:24-1:06:42) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE324 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1997 Lee Tape 324 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8356/2) *2) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library